Open what is Closed
by xXguiltyXx
Summary: Two worlds have, long since closed the bridge connecting them to one another. A demon by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt wants to reopen the bridge. He enlists the help of a pair of immortal twin, Alfred F. Jones, and Matthew Williams, to find, and assemble the bridge once more.
1. prologe

Many years ago two world, so different, yet so alike, existed. One world with out magic, and one with.

The world with out magic, was oblivious of the other world, While the world with magic looked upon its counterpart with disgust.

_'A world with out the usage of magic! preposterous! I can not allow this to go on any longer!' _The world would yell. But it never truly did anything. It just sat around complaining untill one day, the world with out magic, took notice of the other world.

It set out with only one goal in mind. Have a bridge that bound the two worlds together. A bridge that used both magic and science.

'_Let's build a bridge between us. That way our people can thrive together.'_

Unbennouced to the magic-less world, the other had wicked plans for it. It would use the bridge binding the two world, and wipe out the other and its inhabbitance. And so that was what it did.

But once the bridge was built, and the army lead its attack, they didn't expect what they saw.

When they arrived, they found a world that was more then willing to defend its land and way of life. A world where they wanted peace, but were willing to fight to gain it.

So the magical world's inhabbitance went back to its own world but claimed that one day it would return, and destroy them and their world.

Some of the Magic world's inhabbitance stayed in the magic-less world. Wanting to keep it same. Just in case the other world made good on its promise.

The once that stayed behind formed an under ground society, that helped the Magical beings thrive and multiply in this new world. The Bridge on their end was taken down and broken in to five parts.

The parts were scattered in across to world, in hopes that even if some one got a hold of one piece,

They would not find the others and this new world would be safe.

This new world was called Earth.

* * *

Hello, there. New story from me... yay, i guess...

There is more to come i promise. And yes i'm still working on Down the path. I'm just being a little... lazy/slow, i guess that would be the correct word in this case. I'm sorry about the tittle. I can't name things to save my life. ;-;

I applied for collage, and the new semester at my school started last week, so i urge you not to get your hope up about me, and updateing frequently...

But anyways i hope you enjoyed the prologue, and hopefully i'll up date something soon. Bye!

I do not own Hetalia...


	2. Chapter 1

The blond came to slowly. His head was pounding, and slightly wet. He groaned softly as he lifted his head. His wavy blond hair was a little heavy, and clung to the left side of his head, which ment he had been hit in the head and was now bleeding from the wound. A curl bobbed in front of his face, it didn't seem to ever go away. The young man looked no older the 19, and was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a red, blood-stained hoodie.

He had a particular girly features. Complete with smooth skin, and had a girly figure. Even his hair was unnaturally soft for a boy. It had a beautiful wave to. and an unruly curl down the middle of his face. No matter what he did the curl wouldn't stay out of his face.

He opened his vibrant violet eyes to try to see where he was. Only to see that everything was blurry. Which ment his glasses had fallen off due to the blow to the head he had just taken. His pockets felt empty indicating that both his cell phone and gun were gone. Still, he needed to asses the situation around him; Glasses or no glasses. Cautiously he glanced up. Squinting his eyes, he could make out a light-bulb hanging freely.

The light was on and hung directly above him, encasing him and his seat in a dull light. Continuing his scanning of the room he found that every thing else was encased in darkness. With a sigh, he to focus on his escape.

From what the Blond could tell that he was sitting on an old wooden chair. It was rather uncomfortable, and made him really wanted to get up to stretch. There was no telling how long he'd been out for because of how dark it was in the windowless room. However he noticed he couldn't. When he tried to stand up he felt that his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. Jerking his arms forward, he found that his arms were also tied up, just behind his back to said chair.

It was in situations like these, he found himself loathing both his brother and his job. His job because it put him in life threatening situations like these, and his brother because it was his idea to do this sort of thing in the first place.

What was his job? Well, it was kind of like a mercenary/bounty hunter type thing. He had to find, hunt down, or kill anything they were paid to. If the price was right, that is. However they only worked in the field of the 'supernatural'.

They didn't specialize in beings particularly, him and his brother just when after everything and anything with a price that they felt to be worthy of their time and effort. Weather it was hunting down a vampire who was on a killing spree, a witch that was up to no good, or werewolves that suddenly lost its senses. Sometimes even slay a demon whose ego had gotten a little to big for his brictes.

The Brothers themselves were not demons, nor were they angels. Though that would be a welcomed change.

No, they were immortals. Beings cursed to walk the earth forever, for a price, that is. Almost like vampires, and werewolves. Only they didn't drink blood, or change every full moon. No, each curse catered to the individual person, that held the curse. They were mortal at one point, however that's a tale for another time. One, however, the brother did not care to re-tell.

The Blonds name was Matthew Williams. His brother's name was Alfred F. Jones. The brothers are twins, they were born during the american revolution and had lost both their parents during it, and had grown up relying on only each other for survival. The found that they couldn't really trust any one other then themselves.

The Brothers current mission found them hunting down someone they both had come into contact with on multiple occasions. A one 'Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt'.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was a prussian demon, who had probably the biggest ego in both hell and on earth. Even an angels ego wasn't as big as his.

Over the years, Gilbert had run into the brothers. He had trained Alfred during the revolutionary war, and again when he became a mercenary. He had met Matthew when the boy was young. Him and Matthews adoptive father were close friends. So it was safe to say he had met the boy a couple of times.

It had been a good 25 years since ether of the two brothers had seen and/or heard anything from the demon.

As of recently thought, Gilbert had gotten it to quite a bit of trouble with the underground associations of the supernatural. And he had a really high bounty on his head at this current moment in time.

This lead up to Matthews current situation. He was exploring an old building that had been rumored to be inhabited by an obnoxious albino demon. And that described Gil perfectly.

Matt left Al to question the towns people while he checked out the house. It was easier this way. People didn't notice Matthew like they did Alfred. So anything to do with human interaction, was left up to Al for that reason. It was only humans that didn't see Matthew. Supernatural beings could always see him thought.

This was Matthews price to pay for his immortality. Alfred's was that he was always hungry. He wouldn't gain a pound though. The lucky bastard. But he could never be truly full again. It was truly torturous for the ever hungry man.

A soft click sounded from behind him. Matthew turned his head to try to see what the noise was. What came in to his line of sight, was something rather unexpected. It was a man in his mid-twenty's with moon-light white hair that seemed to glow, even though it was pitch black in the room. Blood red eyes cut threw the dark, almost as thought it were looking for some sort of prey to hunt down and slaughter. Black horns reflected what little light they caught. An ever so quiet swishing sound could be herd coming from the mans direction, Indicating that he had a tail. Every thing sum'd up, screamed one thing to Matthew: A Demon. An albino demon. He may have just found his man.

"Ah, so you're awake now. Good to see." The voice that had spoken had a thick accent to it. A thick German accent.

Matthew remained silent. He couldn't think of anything to say. Which as of right now, was alright. He wasn't as brain-less as his brother, not by a long shot. He was the smarter of the two, which was why he wasn't taking.

He didn't know who hit him. He knew it was someone with supernatural properties, otherwise he wouldn't have been seen at all. But people with supernatural properties are also much more dangerous. Rather unpredictable types of people really. More often then not, unreliable as well.

"No need for the silent treatment, Birdie! Keseseses"

His suspicion confirmed. The albino demon was none other then Gilbert Beilschmidt. The guy he was looking for. "There was no need to tie me up, Beilschmidt."

"Nein, I suppose i didn't need to. But when you're as in deep of water as i am, you can really take no chances. You honestly can't trust anyone ether." Gilbert said frowning slightly. The albinos expression changed back into one of happiness.

With a sigh Matthew turned his head forward again. "Unfortunately, There's a bounty on your head. And Al and I were the one that took it because you are our friend, we'd hoped you come with us quietly. since you know us and we care for you."

Gilbert untied Matthews arms and legs. Walking around to be face to face with Matthew, Gilberts face still held that trade mark smirk of his, and gleaming blood red eyes, that always held their own shine to them.

"Why did you untie me? At the moment, I'm the enemy." Matthew asked rubbing his wrist.

"Because, your no threat to me, Birdie. You're just immortal. You weren't even born Immortal."

"Cold, Gilbert. You know better then anyone that Al and I are cursed with immortality."

"I know, Birdie, I know. I'm sorry."

Matthew smiled, a weak, shy type of smile. One that Matthew was known for. The blond sighed, stealing a glance at Gilbert as he tried to get up. "Its alright Gilbert. I know how you-"

"Matthew, don't get up. Stay seated. As you said, you are the enemy right now." Gilbert's voice held an unusual sad tone, as he pulled out a gun, pointing it at the defenseless blond. Said blond just nodded and sat back down, staring up at the armed albino.

"There is also no need for the gun. I won't die. Yes, it will hurt and slow me down, but both Al and I will be on your tail in no time flat." Matthew stated calmly. Gilbert paused and almost, for a split second seemed to consider this. He lowered the gun, and Matthew just sat there looking at up at the demon.

A small sigh of relief escaped the immortal blonds lips. Even though he could not die, it still hurt like three bitches and a whore when he got shot. He's been shot enough to know how much it sucks. So, Matthew tried to avoid it as much as possible. It's always to bad that most of Matthew and Alfred targets more often then not, tend to disagree with this. Always pulling out some kind of gun and shooting one of the brothers. Every now and then, both brothers get shot. The target always get caught in the end, but not before the brothers had a bit of revenge of their own.

They often had their evil moments. It stems from a life of living to long in a world of the supernatural.

The moment the sigh escaped Matthews lips though, Gilbert drew the gun right back up to Matthews head, Inwardly causing the blond to curse his head off.

"So when is Alfred suppose to get here? I'm looking forward to see the two of you together again. You've grown so much over the past few years." Gilbert joked. He had a bad sense of humor that way. One that always pissed Alfred off. It wasn't Always just Alfred that it pissed off it was sometimes Matthew as well.

"Alfred will be here when he gets here. Now put the gun away, if you're not going to use it." Matthew barked.

"I think the awesome me shall keep the gun out. I know how much you hate getting shot." Gilbert retorted with a bit of a snort. Matthews violet eyes glared at Gilbert. Mainly because he refused to put the gun away.

"Why do you want to see the two of us together so badly? Do you want to catch up, for old times sake? Or could it be that you just want to shoot the two of us together."

"Actually, the awesome me wanted to chat with the two of you. I have a favor to ask of you boys."

"And what 'favor' would that be?" Matthew asked. He was kind of curious about what it might be, seeing as how 'Gilbert the awesome' was asking for it. He just hopped it wouldn't be something stupid. "Please don't say, 'i need you to let me go'. Because that is not happening. And you know it"

"Shit, are you physic? How did you know?!"

Matthews right eye visibly twitched as he resisted the urge to face-palm. "You have got to be kidding me." Was all he could say in reply to the stupid response he got.

"Relax Birdie, I was only joking." Gilbert chuckled. His bad sense of humor came out to play.

Matthew sighed once again. "Then what is it you want Gilbert? If it's not escape, then what is it?" He asked, his voice once again its normal soft tone.

"I'll tell you _that_ when your brother gets here." Was Gilberts only reply as Matthews eye twitched again.

"If we're waiting for Al, put the gun away!"

"No, i need you to stay seated."

"Then i promise i will not leave. Or try to kill you"

"Still no."

"I'm a man of my word you know this!"

"Don't care."

"I hope you know how much i despise you."

A silence came across to two men. The only sounds that were made was the shuffling of feet above there heads, and the quiet swish of Gilberts tail. A few minutes passed and Gilbert deiced that with nothing better to do while they waited for Alfred to arrive, he would play with Matthews hair. Putting his gun back in its holder, he moved to behind the blond and got to work braiding little clumps at a time.

"Gilbert, What the hell are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair."

"I can see that. But why?" Matthew asked, getting more, and more annoyed as the time passed.

"Because i'm bored." Was Gilberts only reply, before once again playing with Matthews hair.

"Give me my phone back and I'll call Alfred to get him over here."

"Matthew, has anyone ever told you how much you suck?"

"Just give it back. And while you're at it give my gun as well." Matthew moved his head away from the albino demon, to turn and look at him. Pouting Gilbert reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a red cell phone. As soon as the cell phone was in Matthews hands, the call to his brother was made.

"_MATTIE! WHERE ARE YOU!" _

A Shout answered the Alfred phone. Matthew held the phone at a distance, away form his ear, so as to not become deaf due to his loud twin brother.

"Hello to you as well, Alfred." Matthew chuckled. "Look, our target, Gilbert Beilschmidt-"

"_DID YA' FIND HIM ALREADY?! DUDE THAT WAS WAY EASIER_ _THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE!" _Being quiet was something Alfred was not capable of.

"Yes I've found him. I need you to come over to that house in the woods i told you i would be checking out today."

"_SAY NO MORE BRO. THE HERO IS ON HIS WAY! WAHAHAHAHAHA-" _

With that said Matthew hung up the phone, and put it back into his pocket. Turning to Gilbert, a faint hint of a smile appeared on his face. "Alright Alfred is on his way."

"Good, good."

"So, what is this about, Beilschmidt?" Matthew asked. "Why are you on a bounty list?"

Gilbert started to laugh. Matthew stared at the demon with a blank look on his face. He wasn't all to sure about what was funny with what he had said.

"You must have known that Al and I would have been to ones to come and hunt you down."

"Yes i did know. That is was the point. I need the two of you. I need your help with a little project of mind. And since the two of you are always all over the place, What better way to get your attention then by getting my head on the bounty list!" Gilbert said it as though it made perfect sense. To the albino it probably did. To the blond? Not so much.

"Gilbert, you do realize that any one could have just taken your bounty right?"

Gilbert just smiled that smile of his and looked Matthew dead in the eye. It caused shivers to run up the blonds back. "Yes, and i would have killed them as well."

"A-As well?" Matthews voice shrieked. "You've killed _OTHERS?!_ Gilbert, what the hell!"

"Well i only needed the two of you. So what else was i suppose to to with the other that came looking for the awesome 'Gilbert Beilschmidt'?"

"Demons..." Matthew mumbled under his breath. "I will never understand them. Nor do I ever want to." Matthew breathed a sigh of defeat. Gilbert's logic made no sense, and Matthew really didn't want to try and figure out how things worked in the demons mind. He had tried that once, and only ended up with a massive headache.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before a loud banging was heard from above them. "Alfred's here." Was all Matthew got out before Gilbert grabbed his arm and dragged him up, pointing the poor blond towards the door. A cold piece of metal touched the left side of Matthews head. A click sounded next to him. "Gilbert! Again with the gun? I thought we were passed this point!"

"Relax Birdie, I'm not actually going to use it. I just want to play a joke on your brother, that's all. It'll be funny, trust me"

"Trust you, now that's funny. Now let me go Gilbert." Matthew shouted. The banging up stairs stopped. Heavy footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. Silence once again emanated from the room. The footsteps also stopped.

The silence was dragged out until a voice on the other side of the door shouted "Mattie, you in there bro?"

Joy washed over Matthew once he heard the annoying, yet lovable sound of his brothers voice. Matthews voice found its way out before he could stop it. "Alfred!" He shouted.

"Mattie!" Alfred shouted in return. The door burst open, and flew off its hinges as another blond entered the room. This blond had a slightly darker skin tone then Matthews, along with slightly darker blond hair, with a cow lick that had a permanent place on his head. Opposite to Matthew, This blond had a more muscular figure, broad shoulders that were covered by what he was wearing. He was wearing a world war 2 bomber jacket, a white tee shirt under neath, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Eyes as blue as the sky, always seemed to shine behind wire framed glasses. Putting this with the blonds proud hero stance, and it screamed Matthews older twin brother.

One, Alfred F. Jones.

"Mattie where have you been? I've bee-" Alfred sentence was cut short by the scene that greeted him. His brother with a gun to his head, being held by an albino demon. To say Alfred was pissed, was an understatement. He was furious. and his features reflected that.

"Hello, Alfred" Gilbert said, moving forward, Matthew in arm. "How have you been?"

"Gilbert put the gun away. You're not going to shoot me, or Al. Stop being stupid." Matthew barked. Gilbert just pouted, but complied. Once Gilbert put the gun away though, He was jumped by Alfred, knocking all three of them down. Matthew hadn't gotten out of the way in time to avoid his brothers rage educed tackle. He tried though. The Tackle had not only knocked Matthew over but also knocked the wind out of him.

"I hate you two" Matthew said once he caught his breath again. "Alfred, stop trying to kill Gilbert. He was trying to play a bad joke." Matthew stated once he sat up. His voice went unheard thought as Alfred tried to pound Gilberts face in.

Matthew stood up and walked over to the two men fighting on the ground. Matthew grabbed the other blonds ear, pulling it up and away from the albino demon. Casting a warning glare to said demon, Matthew spoke. "As much as i _love _watching the two of you try and kill each other; I don't feel up to i today."

This earned a groan from both his brother, and Gilbert. Matthew continued to speak. "Gilbert, I assume there was a reason you wanted to meet with both Alfred and I?"

"You assume correctly, mein Birdie!" Gilbert said cheerful. He seemed unfazed by Alfreds attempt at his life. The grin on his face spread as he got up. He walked over to the brothers "Okay, first things first! Do the two of you know the story about the two worlds?"

Matthew and Alfred looked at each other. They'd heard the story once or twice in their travels, but were never all that interested in it. "We've heard about it... but never cared all to much about it. Why?" Alfred was the one to answer, which slightly surprised Gilbert.

"Well, then maybe i should tell you the story again."

The brothers both nodded. A refresher on the story would be nice. It had been years since ether of them had heard the story.

"Alright, Well, many years ago, when the universe was still young, there existed two planets. One with the use of magic, and the other without.

The world with out magic, was oblivious of the other world, While the world with magic looked upon its counterpart with disgust.

_'A world with out the usage of magic! preposterous! I can not allow this to go on any longer!' _The world would yell. But it never truly did anything. It just sat around complaining until one day, the world with out magic, took notice of the other world.

It set out with only one goal in mind. Have a bridge that bound the two worlds together. A bridge that used both magic and science."

It was at this point it dawned on Matthew where Gilbert was going with this story. As Gilbert continued the story, Matthew tried to thing of the reasons for Gilbert wanting to go after the bridge.

"'_Let's build a bridge between us. That way our people can thrive together.' _It said.

Unbennouced to the magic-less world, the other had wicked plans for it. It would use the bridge binding the two world, and wipe out the other and its inhabbitance. And so that was what it did.

But once the bridge was built, and the army lead its attack, they didn't expect what they saw.

When they arrived, they found a world that was more then willing to defend its land and way of life. A world where they wanted peace, but were willing to fight to gain it.

So the magical world's inhabbitance went back to its own world but claimed that one day it would return, and destroy them and their world.

Some of the Magic world's inhabbitance stayed in the magic-less world. Wanting to keep it same. Just in case the other world made good on its promise.

The once that stayed behind formed an under ground society, that helped the Magical beings thrive and multiply in this new world. The Bridge on their end was taken down and broken in to five parts.

The parts were scattered in across to world, in hopes that even if some one got a hold of one piece,

They would not find the others and this new world would be safe."

Once Gilbert was done the story, he noticed that Alfred looked bored. But Matthew immediately started to ask him questions.

"Why do you want to gather the pieces of the bridge?" Was the first thing out of Matthews mouth, followed by "And why do you need our help with it?"

"Good question... But first how did you figure it out?" Gilbert asked. He didn't know how Matthew did it, but somehow the small blond was able to figure out what his plan was just by the story. Damn the boy for being so smart.

"Gilbert, I'm not Alfred. I have and use my brain."

"Hey!"

"And I've heard the story before. Now, answer my questions please." Matthew said simply. Gilbert cursed under his breath.

"I know that i'll need some help on this. And i figured that the two of you would be willing to lend a helping hand. I will pay." Gilbert said. The demon had more then enough to pay the two of them if they took the offer.

Matthew turned to Alfred who had a strangely look on his face. "One moment please." He said as he grabbed Matt, and pulled him to a corner of the room. "I don't know about this Mattie... I really don't." Alfreds voice was a whisper. It was beyond weird for the normally load american.

"Alfred you know as well as i do that we need the money to feed ourselves. Not only that but i would like to have some money in the bank. For once" Matthew replied. At the moment, the brothers were broke. They had no money. Matthew had forced Alfred to get a job every now and then. "And we know he's good for it. The Beilschmidts are some of the richest demons around."

This was also true. The Beilschmidts were some of the richest demons in the underworld. They never tell any one, and they try to hide it. However it was just one of those things that everyone knew but no one brought up. There wealth was accumulated over the years. They never told anyone where it came form but it had been thought that they use to rob the rich humans. And every now and then a rumor would come up about a robbery on some rich old dude. The ones responsible are never found, and weird dog like scratches every where. Most of the time in the underworld community the fingers were pointed at the Beilschmidt house hold.

Alfred groaned. Matthew was right they _did_ need the money, and Gilbert was _good_ for it. "Fine!" Alfred hissed out, obviously not happy about this. The brothers walked back over to Gilbert. Alfred, with a scowl on his face, Matthew with a small smile on his. "We accept your offer Gilbert."

"Awesome! Now the we leave in the morning." Gilbert said happily. He knew the brothers would accept. Originally, Gilbert had asked his two best friends, Antonio and Francis to join him. And they said they would, however they couldn't go anywhere at the moment. They were dealing with issues of there own at the moment.

"OH! Gilbert, you never answered my first question. Why do you want to gather the pieces of the bridge?" Matthew asked once again realizing that, Gilbert had jumped over his question. Gilberts face dropped for a split second but then he smiled again. His smile now was different. It held an undertone of mischief. The smile sent a shiver up both Matthews and Alfreds back.

"That dear boys, is a secret." This was the only reply Gilbert was going to give the brothers. With that being said, Gilbert turned to face the door. Gesturing for the twins to follow him. With one final glance at the room then once more at each other, they followed Gilbert up the stairs.


End file.
